


Insomnia

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Insomnia obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 3 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	Insomnia

He couldn't sleep. It was too much. The stress kept him up and the dreams made him want to stay up. There was no alcohol in the house. His housemates practically banned it after he nearly drank himself to an early grave. He was far too tempted to leave to the nearest twenty-four hour store to buy some. Or maybe the nearest bar. It was one of the only things that helped him sleep. And usually after a couple too many he didn't have to worry about the dreams.

Pacing around the house, though avoiding the bedrooms so as not to wake the others, Chase tried to figure out what to do. Finally he decided that if he had enough money to actually buy a drink he'd go. He did not have enough. That shouldn't stop him though, since he could pay with the credit card that sat neglected in his wallet. Chase bit his lip as he considered that option. He ended up sighing and dropping his wallet back on the counter before walking away. Maybe he should try to sleep anyway. He doubted it would come easy though. Switching off the light, Chase made his way back to his room.

He laid there aimlessly looking through his phone. It was nearly three in the morning when he finally set his phone on the bedside table. He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, only that he knew he had when he started dreaming; and jerking himself awake. His kids, they were lost and scared, but he couldn't find them. They were crying and calling out to him. He'd looked everywhere but he couldn't... Chase clung onto his pillow as he curled up. Tears ran down his cheeks. A sob escaped and he covered his mouth with his hand, afraid he'd wake someone up. He curled in tighter before burying his face in his pillow and cried as quietly as possible.

 

 


End file.
